Waldgeschichten
by kassiopeia
Summary: Doremi und ihre Freunde erleben einen Tag im Wald, doch dort soll es Monster geben...


Waldgeschichten  
  
Es war ein sehr heißer, sehr schwüler Tag. Mahorca saß in ihrem Magicshop. Es war ein Samstag im August und jeden Moment mussten ihre Schülerinnen kommen. Doch Mahorca wusste nicht das sie heute umsonst warten würde.  
  
Währenddessen im nahe gelegenen Stadtwald. Doremi, Sophie und Emilie waren mit ihrer Klasse im Wald verabredetet. Sie wollten ein wenig im Waldsee schwimmen gehen und danach ein wenig picknicken. Sei waren alle sehr vergnügt und veranstalteten ein Wetttauchen, bei dem sich Doremi den Kopf anstieß.  
  
Tasso: "Wie kann man nur so blöd sein?!"  
  
Doremi: "Du dummer Idiot! Das hat weh getan !" Sophie: "ähhh, komm mit Doremi, Emilie und ich verarzten dich!"  
  
Emilie: "Glaubt ihr, es war richtig, dass wir Mahorca nicht gesagt haben, wo wir heute sind?" Sophie: "Na, klar! Sie wird ein wenig schimpfen und fluchen, aber viel kann uns ja nicht passieren!"  
  
Doremi: "Ja, und außerdem arbeiten wir hart genug, da kann sie uns ja mal so einen schönen freien Tag gönnen." Emilie: "Ihr habt recht, aber..."  
  
Sophie: "Nix, aber, kommt genießen wir diesen Tag!"  
  
Nach etwa einer Stunde hatten die Jungs und Mädchen erstmals genug vom herumtollen und sie beschlossen, jetzt mit dem Picknick anzufangen.  
  
Was Doremi nicht wusste war, dass sie einen blinden Passagier mitgenommen hatte. Sie schaute in ihren Picknickkörbchen und... "Dodo!" rief sie. "Was hast du gerade gesagt?" fragte Tasso. "ähhh, nichts das ist nur ein... ähhh... alter indianischer Fluch. Ich habe nämlich mein Essen vergessen." "Oh... na ja Pech für dich! Guten Appetit euch allen" sagte er und biss in sein Brötchen. Doremi schaute ihn entgeistert und ein wenig wütend an. Sie war echt sauer! Konnte der Idiot ihr nichts abgeben. Gerade als sie in den schönsten Rachegedanken war, sprach Emilie sie an. "Doremi, hab ich das richtig verstanden, Dodo hat all deine Sachen gegessen? Wenn du willst kannst du etwas von mir abhaben!" flüsterte sie. "Oh, danke Emilie du bist eine wahre Freundin!" sie strahlte übers ganze Gesicht, "Nun muss ich doch nicht verhungern!"  
  
Nachdem Essen, wo auch Doremi genug zu Essen bekommen hatte, denn auch Tasso (!) und Sophie hatten ihr etwas abgegeben, erzählte Noubuaki eine seiner vielen Geistergeschichten.  
  
"Wusstet ihr schon, dass hier der Geist..." "Geist...! Wo ist ein Geist...! Die Geschichte gefällt mir nicht" schrie Emilie. Doch Noubuaki fuhr unbeirrt fort. "...der Geist des alten Försters Shizaru (Fantasiename) spukt. Er ist bei Lebzeiten bekannt gewesen für seine grenzenlose Tierliebe und man sagt er, er passt auch heute noch auf alle Wesen des Waldes auf, die reinen Herzens sind. Er beschützt sie vor den bösen Geistern des..." "BÖSE Geister... ! oh, diese Geschichte gefällt mir ganz und gar nicht! Schrei Emilie mit einem Mal. Doch auch diesmal ließ sich Noubuaki nicht beirren und erzählte weiter: "vor den bösen Geistern des Waldes, und er beschützt sogar den Schatz den dieser Wald verbergen soll!" "Ein Schatz?!?" reifen alle wie aus einem Mund. "Ja, ein Schatz! Aber finden kann ihn nur der, der reinen Herzens ist. So lautet zumindest die alte Legende.!" Eine Stille legte sich über den Platz! Da sagte Tasso in die Stille hinein: "Wie wärs wenn wir auf Schatzsuche!" Ein mehrstimmiges "Ja" war die Antwort, dass aber doch noch von Emilies "Nein" übertönt wurde... Doch dann machten sich doch alle auf die Suche und gingen immer zu Gruppen zu viert in den Wald hinein. Zu Doremis Überraschung und auch ein wenig zu ihrem Ärger (denn sie war immer noch ein wenig sauer wegen eben), ging Tasso mit Emilie, Sophie und ihr mit. "Musst immer wie eine Klette an uns hängen?!" fragte sie deswegen ziemlich unfreundlich. "Ich kann gehen wies mir passt!" "Duuu, Doremi? Weißt du was ich glaube?! Was sich liebt das neckt sich und außerdem hängt ich beiden neuerdings immer beieinander rum!" flüsterte Sophie Doremi zu. "Was, du spinnst wohl! Wie kannst du nur so was behaupten? Ich bin NICHT in Tasso verliebt!" sagte sie leider etwas zu laut, denn Tasso drehte sich abrupt um und schaute die beiden entgeistert an. Er wollte gerade ansetzen um sich zu verteidigen, da hörte die vier ein schauerliches Geräusch. Es war so entsetzlich dass die vier sich kaum wagten sich zu bewegen. Emilie sagte: "Das ist der Geist von Shizaru, dem Förster." Dann sahen sie es. Es trug lange Gewänder und leuchtete grünlich durchsichtig. Es hatten schreckliche rote Augen, die alles zu durchbohren schien. Dazu dieser unmenschliche Laut. Langsam kam Bewegung in die Vier und mit einem Mal rannten die vier laut schreiend davon.  
  
Auf dem Rastplatz trafen sie die anderen, die mehr oder weniger enttäuscht da hockten. Sie erzählten den anderen alles ziemlich hastig und drängten zum Aufbruch. Das war den anderen sogar gar nicht unlieb, denn bei der Erzählung der vier hatten sie es alle ein wenig mit der Angst zu tun bekommen.  
  
Währendessen, mitten im Wald, saß laut kichernd ein "Gespenst", dass sich vor lachen kaum noch auf dem Boden halten konnte. Unter seinen Gewänder kamen plötzlich zwei Gestalten hervor. Es waren.... LaLa und Mahorca. Und Mahourca sagte: "Das wird ihnen eine Lehre sein, einfach so blau zu machen!" 


End file.
